Icy Troubles in Edo
by underworldpoetry
Summary: Some YOI characters suddenly wakes up in Gintamas Edo. What is going on!


**Icy trouble in Edo. ( Prologue!)**

Yuri Plisetsky stares into the eyes of a silver haired dude. He looks like Viktor...if Viktor became homeless and stared hating life.

"What are you looking at? I have heard the girls talk about me, hehe, but looking costs 100 yen!" Gintoki scratches his back-head, looking back at the blonde kid who looks like a spoiled brat who is very lost.

Yuri gasps: "YEN? I'M IN F*CKING JAPAN?! WHAT THE F*CKING F*CK MOTHERF*UCKER IS GOING ON?! OI ANSWER ME HOBO VIKTOR!"

Gintoki watch the young OS winner go into panic mode. He yawns. "What are you even talking about, kid? And I'll tell your punk ass right now I haven't been homeless ever...except for that time when the place burned down...oh well..well...well...PARFAIT!" Gintoki starts zooming out after seeing a parfait add across the street.

"HEY OLD MAN!" Yuri shouts. "Last time I checked I was in Moscow at the rink and in the next second I was here! I have been to Japan before but this all looks weird! WHAT year is it?" He breathes heavily, like a angry bull.

Gintoki puts his hand on Yuris shoulder. "Look, Gorilla-sensei haven't really set a date, it's future and past. I don't really care as long as my medical bill is payed so I can keep on coming back to my doctor after my 16th collapse, possible due to diabetes. I don't really know what Moscow is, and I'm not a big fan of kids like you, so I'm just gonna drop you off at the tax robbers and they can figure you out."

"BUT BUT..." Yuri struggles before just not giving a shit. "Fine, whatever. Just take me to someone who knows what might be going on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Shinsengumi HQ...**

* * *

"If I had 10 yen for every time you annoy me, I would be kitsch today you sadist!"

"It's rich, not kitsch, you damn neanderthal. And you missed a spot."

Kagura throws the broom so hard to the left that the thin sliding door brakes. "I'm going to strangle Shinpachi! Why are we cleaning for you idiots?!"

"Because if not we would have filed the Yorozuya with all kinds of charges. You should be thankful, China girl, that we let you get away with a cleaning." Sougos says in his usual deadpanned voice. He is leaning on the wall flipping his sword in the air, while guarding Kagura so she cleans the training hall correctly.

"Ha, you liar. You try to be unfazed by this, but I know that you just want to lock us all up, but anego has Gorilla wrapped around her finger, ha ha ha ha!"

Sougo shrugs. "I think lock you up and starve you until you eat each other is a better option-"

He gets cut off in the middle of his sentence. "Uhm, excuse me. Would you like to help me?" Kagura and Sougo stop glaring at each other and turn their heads towards the door that Kagura just happened to brake.

In the door opening a man with straight silver hair is standing. He looks foreign and has a goofy almost naive looking smile. They both stare at the man for a couple of seconds before looking back at each other, then back at the man.

"Uhm, ehe, I don't mean to interrupt you lovers quarrel, but someone pointed out this place to be a police station, and I could need some help." Viktor says, sweating a little. _Its something weird about these people,_ he thinks, but keep a smile on his face.

Sougo, who has been flipping his sword up and down until now, puts his sword into its holder around his waist. "This is the Shinsengumi head quarters, I am the police...she on the other hand is just a unpaid maid who we keep here until she starve to death and we can use her bones as fire wood. How can I help you?"

"Well, you see. I was in Moscow, having late breakfast with my fiancé and-" Viktor gets cut off.

"OI YOU SADIST, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? AND WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY PRECIOUS BONES? I'M GONNA BITE OFF YOUR HEAD!" Kagura shouts. She was wild from not having any breakfast earlier this morning. Everything ticked her off.

The second sliding door is torn open abrupt. "DAMN KIDS! STOP SCREAMING OR YOU'LL BOTH HAVE TO COMMIT SEPPUKU!" Hijikata shouts. He was also wild, but only because the old suggestion that the HQ would be smoke free had been voted YES for. He hadn't been smoking since patrol...15 minutes ago.

"Ah, sorry Hijikata-san. I was just about to kill her." Sougo says.

"MAYORA! Give...me...food..even...mayonaise...will...do..ugh..." Kagura drags herself dramatically over the floor, gripping Toshis pants. "Ugh, get off you damn...wait who is that?" He suddenly sees, the very troubled, Viktor in the door opening.

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov. I'm looking for my fiancé, he is japanese, has a black hair and was wearing glasses last time I saw him. Have you seen him?"

Toshi, Sougo and Kagura all look gagged. "W-w-w-wait..did you say...glasses?" Kagura stutter.

Viktor smiles a confused smile. "Yes, glasses."

Sougo lifts an eyebrow, Toshis mouth is open in surprise/chock and Kagura's blood starts to boil. "How long? How long have you been engaged?" She asks, her eyes not showing.

"Uhm, almost 6 months."

"THAT DAMN VIRGIN SHINPACHI! NOT TELLING US HE IS GOING TO MARRY A FOREGN HOTTIE!" Kagura runs off screaming Shinpachis name.

"What did she say? My finances name is Yuri..." Viktor says, not knowing that the messed up universe he is in at the moment only has place for one pair of glasses...

* * *

 **This was just a little prologue! More will soon come. I wanted to try a crossover and thought this could be fun hehe. Please leave feedback and/or suggestions /wishes on the story and I will see if it's something I can put in! :)**


End file.
